concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Focus
1970 April 4 NL AMSTERDAM CLUB STUDIO 7 April 30 NL BREDA T'TURFSCHIP WITH GOLDEN EARRING, After Tea, George Baker Selection June 26-28 NL ROTTERDAM HOLLAND POPFESTIVAL with Pink Floyd, Santana, Mungo Jerry, Canned Heat, The Byrds September 6 NL ROERMOND SPEELS 70 WITH SUPERSISTER October 31 NL WAGENINGEN CANTIL FESTIVAL WITH CCC INC. 1971 JAN 20 NL STEIN STEINDER BÖK MET COBRA FEB 7 NL GELEEN BOERDERIJ KRANTENARTIKEL FEB 13 BE BRUSSEL Palais des Beaux Arts ?? NL TEXEL - DENBURG UNKNOWN MARCH 6 NL SCHINNEN JONGERENCENTRUM TERBORG MARCH 21 NL AMSTERDAM NACHTCONCERT CONCERTGEBOUW WITH HE HOLLIES April 16 NL KERKRADE RODAHAL WITH EARTH & FIRE ,BRAINBOX,RELAX May 31 NL GELEEN PINKPOP WITH Brainbox, Focus, Shocking Blue, Supersister, Fleetwood Mac June 6 NL UTRECHT STUDENTENSOCIETEIT St. Janskerkhof, Miss Hotpantsverkiezingen met ccc IC, Sandy Coast, June 8 NL LIMBURG BERGMANS FEESTEN WITH SUPERSISTER, FRESH GARBAGE June 19 NL SITTARD DONKIESJOT June 25 NL WAHLWILLER FESTIVAL SIX-POP 71 WITH Q 65, BRAINBOX, CUBY & THE BLIZZARDS June 26 NL AMSTERDAM FESTIVAL AMSTERDAMSE BOS MET PINKFLOYD, PEARLS BEFORE SWINE, AMERICA, CCC-INC June 29 NL DRACHTEN LAWEI THEATER JULY 10-11 NL MEERLO FESTIVAL Meerlo, Midsummer popfestival met oa Livin'Blues, CCC INC. Cobra. JULY 21 NL EPEN HARMONIE FEESTWEEK AUG 6 NL NIEUWENHAGEN DANCING SO HO AUG 8 BE HEIST SUR MER SALLE DE SPEELMAN AUG 13 NL STEIN TREFCENTRUM KERENSHEIDE FESTIVAL MET BIG WHEEL , OUT OF IMAGE , FRESH CARBAGE & CELEBRATION September 4 NL MAASTRICHT KOMBI September 18 NL EINDHOVEN FESTIVAL September ?? NL LEIDEN DE BURCHT September 26 NL BRUSSELS CIRCUS ROYAL MET EKSEPTION October 29 NL ROTTERDAM NEWPORT FESTIVAL with Miles Davis NOV 6 NL DEN BOSCH SCHOUWBURG AAN DE PARADE NOV 12 NL AMSTELVEEN CLUB ZODIAC 1972 JAN ?? NL WAGENINGEN WVS CERES JAN 28 NL APELDOORN ORPHEUS LINK FEB 15 UK HUDDERSFIELD ? MAR 02 UK Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG MAR 08 UK Marquee, London, ENG MAR 31 NL AMSTERDAM SPINOZA LYCEUM MAY 22 NL GELEEN PINKPOP with Argent, The Strawbs, Mungo Jerry POSTER MAY 28 UK BARDNEY LINCOLNSHIRE The Great Western Express Festival. WITH : Natural Acoustic Band Focus Brewers Droop Spencer Davis Incredible String Band Lindisfarne Average White Band Persuasions Slade Monty Python's Flying Circus The Beach Boys ACTUALLY THE BAND NEVER PLAYED THERE JUNE 01 UK Marquee, London, ENG JUNE 30 NL ROTTERDAM DOELEN Holland Festival, met Focus, Alquin, Sail (Patricia) JULY 08 NL MEERLO MIDSUMMER NIGHT FESTIVAL JULY 13 NL EPEN FEESTTENT HARMONIE JULY 30 NL VLAKENBURG EUROHAL WITH LIVIN BLUES, RELAX & RETURN AUG 02 NL SITTARD JONGERENCENTRUM STADBROEK-SITTARD AUG 06 NL TERBORG ZAAL AUG 11 UK Marquee, London, ENG AUG 12 UK READING FESTIVAL SEP 21 NL BERG AAN DE MAAS HARMONIEFEESTEN SEP 25 NL ALMELO DE HAGEN Schoolagenda MET DANK AAN ANNETE LEENDERS SIEBERS AUG 27 UK Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG September 30, 1972 Kennington Oval Cricket Ground, London, ENG (Melody Maker Poll Winner Concert, supporting ELP, Wishbone Ash, Argent & Genesis) October 3, 1972 Stadsschouwburg, Maastricht, NED October 13, 1972 University College, London, ENG October 14, 1972 Loughborough University, Loughborough, ENG October 15, 1972 Chancery Hall, Chelmsford, ENG October 17, 1972 Stoke Poly, Stoke On Trent, ENG October 18, 1972 Kingston Poly, Kingston Upon Thames, ENG October 19, 1972 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG October 20, 1972 East Anglia University, Norwich, ENG October 22, 1972 Queens Hotel, Westcliff-On-Sea, ENG October 23, 1972 Mandy's, Coventry, ENG October 25, 1972 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL October 26, 1972 Cavern, Liverpool, ENG October 27, 1972 Trent University, Nottingham, ENG October 28, 1972 Bradford University, Bradford, ENG October 29, 1972 Pandora's, Swansea, WAL October 30, 1972 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG October 31, 1972 Baths Hall, Ipswich, ENG NOV 01 UK MANCHESTER POLYTECHNIC NOV 02 UK BRISTOL GRANARY NOV 03 UK MAIDSTONE COLLEGE OF ART NOV 04 UK CLACTON ST. OSYTH COLLEGE NOV 07 UK PORTSMOUTH POLY NOV 08 UK Exeter University, Exeter, ENG NOV 09 UK Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG NOV 10 UK KIDDERMINSTER SHENSTON COLLEGE NOV 11 UK AYLESBURY FRIARS NOV 12 UK CROYDON GREYHOUND Focus also played a set in the afternoon at The Sundown Theatre in Edmonton, North London. This was an all day event, featuring Man, Philip Goodhand-Tait, Brinsley Schwartz, Ducks Deluxe and The Phlorescent Leech & Eddie. NOV 14 UK BOURNEMOUTH WINTER GARDENS NOV 15 UK Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG NOV 16 UK NEWPORT KENSINGTON COURTCLUB NOV 17 UK LONDON CENTRAL POLY NOV 18 UK Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG 1973 JAN 07 UK MANCHESTER HARD ROCK JAN 08 UK Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG JAN 09 UK City Hall, Newcastle, ENG JAN 10 UK GLASGOW CLOUDS Support Harvey Andrews JAN 11 UK BRADFORD ST. GEORGES HALL JAN 12 UK LONDON EDMONTON SUNDOWN JAN 13 UK BRACKNELL SPORTSCENTRE JAN 15 UK NORWICH ST.ANDREWS HALL JAN 16 UK Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG JAN 17 UK IPSWICH ST. MATTHEWS BATHS JAN 18 UK WESTCLIFF QUEENS HOTEL JAN 19 UK HANLEY VICTORIA HALL JAN 20 UK CAMBRIDGE COM EXCHANGE JAN 21 UK LIVERPOOL LIVERPOOL EMPIRE THEATRE JAN 22 UK City Hall, Sheffield, ENG JAN 23 UK LEEDS TOWNHALL JAN 24 UK SOUTHAMPTON TOPRANK JAN 25 UK BOURNEMOUTH HARDROCK JAN 27 UK DAGENHAM ROUNDHOUSE VILLAGE BLUES CLUB SUPPORT : SLOWHAND JAN 28 UK BRISTOL HIPPODROME JAN 29 UK PLYMOUTH GUILDHALL JAN 31 UK MANCHESTER HARD ROCK CONCERT THEATRE This was an 'extra' gig added on at the end of the tour because it had been so successful. FEB 22 BEL LEUVEN GROTE AULA ZAAL MAR 02 USA MIAMI FLORIDA US TOUR ADD MAR 03 USA AUGUSTA GA MAR 04 USA NEW ORLEANS THE WAREHOUSE MAR 05 USA NEW ORLEANS LA THE WAREHOUSE with Foghat (2nd night in a row there) MAR 06 USA COLLEGEPARK MD UNIVERSITY OF MARYLAND RITCHIE COLLISEUM ELEPHANTD MEMORY MAR 07 USA COLUMBUS OHIO AGORA BALLROOM FEATHERSWITCH MAR 08 USA ST.LOUIS MISOURI MAR 09 USA Ypsilanti MICHIGAN Eastern Michigan University Opened for the J Geils Band MAR 10 USA NEW CONCORD OHIO MUSKINGUM UNIVERSATY FEATHERSWITCH MAR 11 USA CLEVELAND OHIO CLEVELAND MUSIC HALL WITH GENTLE GIANT & MARK ALMOND MAR 12 USA YOUNGSTOWN OHIO STATE THEATER WITH GENTLE GIANT MAR 13 USA OLD ROSLYN NY MAR 14 USA OLD ROSLIN NY MAR 16 USA ASBURY PARK NJ SUNSHINE INN MAR 18 USA WEST HENRIETTA NY MAR 19 USA LEWISTON NY NIAGARA UNIVERSITY STUDENT CENTER WITH FOGHAT + GENTLE GIANT MAR 20 USA PHILADELPHIA MAR 21 USA PITTSBURGH PA MAR 22 USA OXFORD UH MIAMI UNIVERSITY OF OHIO OPEN AIR MAR 23 USA NEW YORK PHILHARMONIC HALL BOOTLEG ERIC WEISSBERG MAR 24 USA CHIGACO MAR 25 USA MILWOUKEE PERFORMING ARTS CENTER MAR 30 USA LOS ANGELES CAL HOLLYWOOD PALLADIUM MAR 31 USA FULLERTON CAL. APR 06 USA SAN FRANCISCO WINTERLAND SANTANA BOBBY WOMACK APR 07 USA SAN FRANCISCO WINTERLAND WITH POCO AND YES APR 08 USA TUCSON AZ UNIVERSITY OF ARIZONAMCKALE CENTER UNIVERSITY with Frank Zappa AND JESSE COLIN YOUNG APR 11 USA KANSAS CITY MEMORIAL HALL Blue Öyster Cult,Joe Walsh, Barnstorm APR 13 USA TUSCALOOSA UNIVERSITY OF ALABAMA WITH THE BEACHBOYS APR 28 SWI MONTREUX GOLDEN ROSE FESTVAL MAGGIE BELL AND STONE THE CROWS MAY 01 BEL DILBEEK WOLFSPUTTEN May 4-5, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG MAY 06 UK LEICESTER DE MONFORT HALL MAY 07 UK SHEFFIELD CITY HALL MAY 08 UK PRESTON GUILDHALL MAY 09 IRE DUBLIN STADIUM MAY 10 IRE DUBLIN STADIUM MAY 11 UK ENDINBURGH EMPIRE THEATRE MAY 12 UK GLASGOW MAY 13 UK MANCHESTER HARDROCK MAY 14 UK BIRMINGHAM HIPPODROME MAY 16 UK HANLEY VICTORIA HALL MAY 17 UK CROYDON FAIRFIELD HALL JUN 29 USA SAN FRANCISCO CA BERKELEY COMMUNITY THEATRE LEO KOTTKE June 30 USA San Diego Golden Hall JULY 01 USA SANTA MONICA CA CIVIC AUDITORIUM with Joe Walsh JULY 12 USA SAN ANTONIO TEX MUNICIPAL AUDITORIUM JULY 13 USA HOUSTON MUSIC HALL JULY 22 USA CLARKSTON MI PINE KNOWB MUSIC THEATRE CHICK COREA JULY 25 CAN QUEBECK CITY QC PAVILLON DE JEUNESSE July 26, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Montreal, QC July 27, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ August 1, 1973 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Leslie West & Return to Forever) AUG 01 NL LEEUWARDEN VEEMARKTHALLEN AUG 03 USA BUFFALO NEW YORK CENTURY THEATRE AUG 04 USA New York City The Schaefer Music Festival CENTRAL PARK Elephant's Memory AUG 10 USA WHEELING ILLINOIS FIELD HOUSE AUDITORIUM DAVID BLUE AUG 12 USA PASSAIC NEW JERSEY CAPITOL THEATRE Focus, Santana, Beach Boys and Three Dog Night AUG 17 USA CINCCINATI OH CINNCINATI MUSIC HALL AUG 19 USA NASHVILLE TENESSEE RIVERSIDE RACEWAY PARK BLUE OYSTER CULT, FREDDY KIN STORIES AUG 21 USA BIRMINGHAM MUNICIPAL AUDITORIUM AUG 23 USA NEW ORLEANS THE WAREHOUSE AUG 24 USA ST PETERSBURG FL BAYFRONT CENTER CHARLIE DANIELS, SPIRIT AUG 25 USA HOLLYWOOD FL SPORATORIUM BLUE OYSTER CULT, SPIRIT, BTO AUG 26 USA ATLANTA GA AUG 28 USA ALBUQUERQUE NM CIVIC AUDITORIUM AUG 29 USA PHOENIX AZ CELEBRITY THEATRE AUG 30 USA SAN DIEGO GOLDEN HALL AUG 31 USA SANTA MONICA CIVIC AUDITORIUM with Little Feat SEP 09 USA HOUSTON HOUSTON MUSIC HALL WITH BARNSTORM - JOE WALSH - RE0 SPEEDWAGON SEP 14 NL ALKMAAR POP IN 74 FESTIVAL MET KAYAK ALQUIN HAERT DIZZYMANS BAND SEP 24 USA ARLINGTON TEXAS UNIVERSITY OF TEXAS AT ARLINGTON WITH JOE WALSH SEP 30 BE TURNHOUT TURNHOUT FESTIVAL WITH KAYAK OCT 06 NL AMSTERDAM CONCERTGEBOUW WITH SANDY COAST OCT 10 UK GLASGOW CLOUDS October 26, 1973 Civic Center, Hammond, IN (supporting Spencer Davis) October 27, 1973 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supporting Spencer Davis) OCT 29 CAN TORONTO MAPLE LEAF GARDENS OCT 30 USA YPSILANTI MICHIGAN EASTERN MICHIGA UNIVERSITY USA TOUR ADD EDGAR WINTER GROUP November 2, 1973 Indiana University Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN NOV 03 USA WEST LAFAYETTE IND. PURDUE UNIVERSITY NOV 04 USA COLUMBUS OHIO AGORA CLUB NOV 07 USA MONROE LOUISIANA NORDEAST LOUISIANA UNIVERSITY NOV 09 USA UPPER DARBY PA TOWER THEATRE WITH GENTLE GIANT November 10, 1973 State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ (supported by Spencer Davis) NOV 11 USA WASHINGTON DC CONSTITUTION HALL NOV 12 USA NEW YORK STATE UNIVERSITY NOV 13 USA BOSTON MA ORPHEUM THEATRE NOV 14 USA LOUISVILLE KY CONVENTION CENTER NOV 15 USA BALTIMORE MARYLAND MARYLAND UNIVERSITY NOV 17 USA CHAMPAIGN UNIVERSITY ILLINOIS NOV 18 USA TERRE HAUTE INDIANA INDIANA STATE UNIVERSITY November 18, 1973 Omni, Atlanta, GA (supported by Spencer Davis) November 21, 1973 Felt Forun, New York City, NY NOV 22 USA PROVIDENCE RI PROVIDENCE CIVIC CENTER EDGAR WINTER GROUP NOV 23 USA HEMPSTEAD NY HOFSTRA UNIVERSITY November 24, 1973 Greenwich High School Cafeteria, Greenwich, CT (supported by Spencer Davis Group & Road Apple) NOV 30 USA GETTYSBURG PA COLLEGE DEC 01 USA ITHACA NY ITHACA COLLEGE DEC 02 USA OTTOWON OTTAWA CIVIC CENTER 1974 MAR 28 DAN TIVOLI CONCERTHALL MAR 30 DE HAMBURG MUSICHALLE April 3, 1974 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER APR 29 NL NIJMEGEN VEREENIGING MAY 19 UK MANCHESTER HARDROCK UK SUPPORT BLUE MAY 20 UK GLASGOW APOLLO UK TOUR ADD + BLUE MAY 21 UK NEWCASTLE CITY HALL SUPPORT BLUE MAY 22 UK LIVERPOOL EMPIRE SUPPORT BLUE MAY 23 UK LEEDS TOWNHALL SUPPORT BLUE MAY 24 UK BIRMINGHAM HIPPODROME SUPPORT BLUE MAY 25 UK BRISTOL HIPPODROME MAY 26 UK LONDON RAINBOW SUPPORT BLUE MAY 27 UK LONDON RAINBOW JUN 02 JAPAN OSAKA KAIKAN JUN 19 JAPAN NAGOYA RAINBOW HALL JUN ?? JAPAN NAKANO SUNPLAZA HALL JUN 30 JAPAN TOKYO KOSEINENKIN JUL 11 AUS MELBOURNE FESTIVAL HALL support Masons Cure JUL 15 AUS MELBOURNE FESTIVAL HALL support Masons Cure JUL 16 AUS SYDNEY HODERN PAVILION support Masons Cure JUL 17 AUS SYDNEY HODERN PAVILION TICKET support Masons Cure JUL 18 AUS ADELAIDE Centennial Hall support Masons Cure JUL ? AUS BRISBANE support Masons Cure JUL ? NL TEXEL DEN BURG SARASANI AUG 15 BE BILZEN FESTIVAL JAZZ BILZEN AUG 25 UK READING RICHFIELD AVENUE Eric Burdon, 10cc, Traffic, Camel and 26 more - POSTER SEP 26 USA NIAGARA FALLS CONVENTION CENTER WITH JOE COCKER & LITTLE FEAT OCT 13 USA SANTA MONICA CIVIC AUDITORIUM SUPPORTING JOE COCKER OCT 22 USA PORT HURON Michigan MCMORRAN ARENA October 26, 1974 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Lou Reed, with Hall & Oates) OCT 31 USA NEW YORK SANDERSON THEATRE with Gentle giant NOV 01 USA NEW YORK ACADEMY OF MUSIC NOV ?? USA Long Beach, CAL. Concert Hall Auditorium it was this one that was filmed for Don Kirshner's Show NOV 02 USA SPRINGFIELD MASS. SANDERSON THEATRE WITH GENTLE GIANT NOV 03 USA EDISON NJ MIDDLESEX COLLEGE WITH PAUL QUATROBAND NOV 05 USA WATERBURY CONNECTICUT PALACE THEATER WITH GENTLE GIANT NOV 26 DEN COPENHAGEN KB TOWNHALL DEC 01 FIN HELSINKI Finlandia-talo DEC 04 NOR OSLO NJARDHALLEN DEC ? NOR STAVANGER KUPPELHALLEN DEC ? NOR SKIEN ? DEC 15 GER BÖBLINGEN SPORTHALLE with Thin Lizzy, Humble Pie Cyril , Atlantis DEC ?? GER BERLIN DEC 20 NL VOORBURG VLIEGERMOLEN X-MAS SHOW WITH TRACE - EARTH AND FIRE -ALQUIN -KAYAK 1975 GER FEB 04 SPAIN BARCELONA CITY HALL FEB 06 SPAIN MADRID CONCERT HALL FEB 07 SPAIN BILBAO ROCKHALL JUN 05 AUS MELBOURNE FESTIVAL HALL JUN 06 AUS Melbourne Dallas Brooks Hall (sup) Sebastian Hardie JUN 07 AUS Canberra Canberra Theatre (sup) Sebastian Hardie JUN ?? AUS ADELAIDE Her Majesty's Theatre JUN 10 AUS SYDNEY HORDERN PAVILION support Sebastian Hardie JUN 16 JAPAN NAGOYA CITY AUDATORIUM JUN 19 JAPAN OSAKA FESTIVAL HALL JUN 20 JAPAN TOKYO NIPPON BUDOKAN JUN 28 DENMARK ROSKILDE ROSKILDE FESTIVAL JUN 29 NORWAY OSLO ULLEVAAL STADIUM EDGAR BROUGHTON BAND & RUPHUS JUL 02 JAPAN TOKYO NIPPON BUDOKAN 1976 FEB 20 UK CARDIFF UNIVERSITY TOURPROGRAMME HTML FEB 21 UK READING UNIVERSITY TOURPROGRAMME PDF FEB 22 UK EXETER UNIVERSITY FEB 23 UK SOUTHHAMPTON GUILDHALL FEB 25 UK EDINBURGH UNIVERSITY FEB 26 UK GLASGOW QUEEN MARGARET FEB 27 UK SALFORD UNIVERSITY FEB 28 UK LANCASTER UNIVERSITY FEB 29 UK WOLVERHAMPTON CIVICHALL MAR 01 NI BELFAST SIR WILLIAM WITHLA HALL MAR 02 IRE CORK TOWNHALL MAR 03 NI BELFAST SIR WILLIAM WITHLA HALL MAR 04 NI DUBLIN NATIIONAL STADIUM MAR 06 IRE YARMOUTH ABC MAR 07 UK FOLKESTONE LEAS CLIFF HALL MAR 08 UK CHATHAM CENTRAL THEATER MAR 09 UK BRISTOL COLSTON HALL MAR 11 UK WARWICK ARTS CENTRE MAR 12 UK HANLEY VICTORIA HALL MAR 13 UK LEEDS METROPOLITAN MAR 14 UK IPSWICH GAUMONT MAR 15 UK NOTHINGHAM UNIVERSITY MAR 16 UK HULL ABC MAR 17 UK YEOVIL JOHNSON HALL MAR 19 UK ASTON UNIVERSITY MAR 20 UK SOUTHEND KURSAAL MAR 21 UK LONDON NEW VICTORIA THEATRE BBC RADIO 2 SIMULCAST MAR 22 UK PLYMOUTH FIESTA MAR 23 UK TORKQUAY FESTIVAL HALL MAR 25 UK NEWCASTLE THE MAYFAIR MAR 26 UK CAMBRIDGE CORN EXCHANGE MAR 27 UK SOUTHPORT THEATRE TICKET MAR 28 UK OXFORD NEW THEATRE MAR 29 UK BOURNEMOUTH WINTER GARDENS TICKET ( thanks to Aaron Hickson ) SEP 24 NL TURFSCHIP BREDA AD ( thanks to Hans Marijnissen ) 1977 JUN ? 1978 AUG ? NL TERNEUZEN 1985 APRIL 04 NL AMSTERDAM BRAKKE GROND WITH JAN AKKERMAN - PEDAL POINT APRIL 05 NL AMSTERDAM BRAKKE GROND WITH JAN AKKERMAN - PEDAL POINT MAY 09 NL HANZEHOF ZUTPHEN MAY ?? NL MAY ?? NL MAY 22 NL VREDENBURG MUZIEKCENTRUM 1990 APR 20 NL APELDOORN AMERICAHAL OUD VAN GOUD – RADIO VERONICA 1993 JUL 10 NL THE HAGUE NORTH SEA JAZZ FESTIVAL 1997 AUG 30 NL MILL MILL HOCKEY CLUB 2001 APR 28 POR AVEIRO PARQUE DA PONTE DE ST JOÄO ZEN, BLIND ZERO E.A. 2002 FEB 10 NL ARNHEM KATOENCLUB APR 20 NL KEKERDOM WIDERNICAFÉ APR 26 NL ZAANDAM DE KADE MAY 03 NL HARDERWIJK MAY 04 UK WHITCHURCH WHITCHURCH MUSIC FESTIVAL AUG 26 NL ARNHEM OCT 06 USA TRENTON, NJ PATRIOT’S THEATRE OCT 10 CAN MONTÉAL LE MEDLEY NOV 02 CHI VALPARASIO NOV 06 BRL RIO DE JANEIRO CANECÃO NOV 07 BRL MACAÉ TEATRO MUNICIPAL NOV 08 BRL SÃO PAULO DIRECTV MUSIC HALL NOV 12 BRL BELO HORIZONTE MINASCENTRO support band: ARION , gig was broadcast by REDE MINAS TV TICKET NOV 14 VEN CARACAS NOV 15 PAN PANAMÁ CITY 1E PANPROG FEST NOV 16 MEX MEXICALI NOV 17 MEX MEXICO CITY SALON 21 NOV 28 UK LONDON THE ASTORIA 2003 JAN 26 NL BERGEN OP ZOOM DE MAAGD (evening) JAN 26 NL ARNHEM KATOEN CLUB (night) FEB 28 NL DRUTEN AGORA THEATRE MAR 07 MEX MEXICALI TEATRO DEL ESTADO BAJAPROG FESTIVAL with Premiata Forneria Marconi & Balleto de Bronze MAR 11 BRL SÃO PAULO MAR 12 BRL SÃO PAULO MAR 14 BRL SÃO PAULO DIRECTV MUSIC HALL - sup: Violeta de Outono, MC: Daniela Mel POSTER MAR 18 BRL RIO DE JANEIRO CANECÃO MAR 19 BRL RIO DE JANEIRO CANECÃO MAR 21 BRL BELO HORIZONTE MAR 23 BRL PORTO ALEGRE MAR 25 ARG BUENOS AIRES TEATRO ASTRAL MAR 29 CHI SANTIAGO TEATRO ORIENTE APR 10 JPN KAWASAKI CITY CLUB CITTA’ TICKET APR 11 JPN KAWASAKI CITY CLUB CITTA’ APR 12 JPN KAWASAKI CITY CLUB CITTA’ MAY 03 UK ROTHERHAM OAKWOOD CENTRE MAY 04 UK LIVERPOOL BARFLY MAY 06 UK WORCHESTER HUNTINGHALL MAY 09 UK SOUTH SHIELDS CUSTOMS HOUSE MAY 10 POR PORTO PARQUE DE PONTE MAY 11 UK YORK FIBBERS NIGHTCLUB MAY 12 WAL CARDIFF CARDIFF BARFLY MAY 15 SCO GLASGOW GLASGOW BARFLY MAY 16 SCO EDINBURGH QUEEN’S HALL MAY 17 UK SOUTH SHIELDS MAY 18 UK CHESTER MAY 19 UK READING SOUTH STREET MAY 21 UK BRISTOL MAY 22 UK BRIGHTON THE CONCORDE MAY 23 UK HARLOW THE SQUARE MAY 25 UK CAMDEN TOWN THE UNDERGROUND JUL 05 NL LANGBROEK SCHAPENMARKT JUL 17 NL NIJMEGEN DE VIERDAAGSEFEESTEN AUG 23 FRA SAINT-PALAIS-SUR-MER FESTIVAL CRESCENDO – with Lord Of Mushrooms, Pineapple Thief, Cast NOV 08 UK LONDON THE ASTORIA DEC 07 NL VEENENDAAL HOFPLEIN THEATER 2004 FEB 01 MEX CHIHUAHUA MAY 08 POR PORTO PARQUE DE PONTE AUG 00? GER SCLOSS-LIEBENBERG AUG 07 BEL AARSCHOT AARSCHOT FESTIVAL SEP 05 USA CHAPEL HILL, NC PROGDAY X SEP 24 UK CREWE THE LIMELIGHT SEP 25 UK KENDAL SEP 26 UK ST. HELENS SEP 28 UK CAMBRIDGE THE JUNCTION SEP 29 UK WOLVERHAMPTON ROBIN HOOD 2 OCT 02 UK ROTHERHAM OAKWOOD CENTRE OCT 03 UK GLASGOW RENFREW FERRY OCT 06 UK CHESTER ALEXANDERS OCT 0? UK BRISTOL THE FLEECE OCT 09 UK CAMDEN TOWN THE UNDERWORLD OCT 10 UK CHESTER ALEXANDERS OCT 29 NL DEN HELDER OCT 30 NL OBDAM DE BRINK NOV 11 NL SCHIEDAM WITH BERNICE VAN LEER 2005 JAN 30 NL VEENENDAAL HOFPLEIN THEATER MAR 18 NL ALKMAAR MAR 19 NL ALKMAAR MAY 08 BRL SÃO PAULO MAY 09 BRL SÃO PAULO MAY 10 BRL SÃO PAULO MAY 11 BRL BELO HORIZONTE MAY 13 BRL SÃO PAULO TOM BRASIL THEATRE MAY 14 BRL BRASILIA MINA'S TENIS CLUBE MAY 17 BRL RIO DE JANEIRO CANECÃO OCT 12 SCO EDINBURGH CABARET VOLTAIRE OCT 18 UK YORK FIBBERS NIGHTCLUB OCT 23 UK LONDON THE BORDERLINE DEC 01 UK NEWCASTLE 2006 MAY 11 NL UDEN UDEN ARCH MAY 25 NL HOOGLAND CAFÉ DE NOOT with Eef Albers MAY 26 NOR LILLEHAMMER MUSIKK FEST POSTER JUN 03 NL THE HAGUE KADE ROCK – with Cesar Zuiderwijk JUL 22 SPA PERALTA FESTIVAL MINNUENDO – with A.C.T. OCT 04 NL HAARLEM PHILHARMONIE OCT 13 NL PAPENDRECHT DE WILLEM OCT 22 POL WARSAW NOV 11 CZE PRAGUE RETRO MUSIC HALL 2007 JAN 27 NL HELLENDOORN DE LANTAARN FEB 24 DEN COPENHAGEN PUMPEHUSET MAR 07 UK NEWCASTLE THE CLUNY MAR 08 SCO GLASGOW THE FERRY MAR 09 UK SHEFFIELD THE BOARDWALK MAR 11 UK MANCHESTER ACADEMY 3 MAR 14 UK WOLVERHAMPTON ROBIN HOOD 2 MAR 15 UK CHRISTCHURCH LATE & LIVE MAR 16 UK SOUTHAMPTON THE BROOK MAR 21 MEX MEXICALI TEATRO DEL ESTADO BAJAPROG FESTIVAL MAY 05 POL KATOWICE MEGACLUB POSTER MAY 12 NOR OSLO UNION SCENE MAY 25 BEL NEERPELT OPEN AIR WITH GOLDEN EARRING E.A. JUN 02 BEL ROESELARE DE HALLEN SCHWUNG FESTIVAL JUN 06 SWE SÖLVESBORG NORJE NOR JUN 16 POL KATOWICE MEGACLUB POSTER JUL 20 POL SZCZYTNA PLAC JURANDA WITH THE ANIMALS AND SMOKIE AUG 31 NL LEIDEN RAPENBURGCONCERT SEP 15 NL TILBURG 013 SYMFORCE FESTIVAL – with Lasuli, Riverside, Pendragon, Flower Kings OCT 05 NL AMSTELVEEN P60 NOV 11 GER LEVERKUSEN SCALA NOV 16 UK PENZANCE ACORN ARTS CENTRE NOV 17 UK SOUTHAMPTON THE BROOK NOV 18 UK DEAL ASTOR THEATRE NOV 20 UK STRATFORD-UPON-AVON NOV 21 UK HAWKLEY HAWKELY INN NOV 22 UK CHRISTCHURCH REGENT THEATRE NOV 23 UK LONDON BOOM BOOM CLUB POSTER NOV 24 UK FROME CHEES AND GRAIN NOV 26 UK WORCHESTER HUNTINGDON HALL NOV 27 UK HOLMFIRTH PICTUREDOME NOV 28 UK WOLVERHAMPTON ROBIN HOOD 2 NOV 30 UK BURY THE MET DEC 01 WAL SWANSEA PONTARDARWE ARTS DEC 02 UK SWINDON THE 12 BAR DEC 03 UK IPSWICH REGENT THEATHRE DEC 15 NL DRACHTEN IDUNA 2008 JAN 18 GER SOEST BURGER ZENTRUM JAN 19 GER HANNOVER BLUES GARAGE JAN 20 GER SCHWASBISCH-HAL JAN 21 GER MUNICH GEORG ELSER HALLE JAN 22 GER NUREMBERG DER HIRSCH JAN 24 GER ASCHAFFENBURG COLOS-SAAL JAN 25 GER EMSLAND JAN 26 GER SCHWERIN JAN 27 GER ESSEN ZECHE CARL JAN 30 GER HAMBURG DOWNTOWN BLUESCLUB FEB 09 NL ZOETERMEER BOERDERIJ FEB 16 NL BEDUM FEB 17 BEL BRUSSELS BOTANIQUE MAR 13 DEN SONDERBORG SONDERBORGHUS MAR 15 DEN COPENHAGEN APR 16 UK NEWCASTLE APR 17 SCO GLASGOW RENFREW FERRY APR 18 N.IR BELFAST SPRING & AIRBRAKE APR 19 UK DARTFORD APR 20 UK CHRISTCHURCH REGENT CENTRE APR 21 UK MILTON KEYNES APR 22 UK NOTTINGHAM RESCUE ROOMS APR 23 UK CREWE APR 24 UK ST. HELENS APR 25 UK AINWICK APR 26 UK WATH-UPON-DEARNE APR 27 UK POOLE APR 28 UK SWINDON APR 29 UK LONDON ASTORIA 2 MAY 09 NL THE HAGUE MAY 12 GER LEVERKUSEN SCALA MAY 15 NL ZWOLLE ODEON DE SPIEGEL MAY 21 AUT GRAZ DOM IM BERG MAY 24 RUS MOSCOW KNYO22 JUN 12 BRL SÃO PAULO VICTORIA MUSIC HALL JUN 13 BRL RIO DE JANEIRO CANECAONAO JUN 14 BRL RECIFE NAO DEFINIDO JUN 27 DEN HADERSLEY JUN 29 BEL VORSELAAR FESTIVALWEIDE JUL 06 POL WYSOKIE JUL 17 NOR BRONNOYSUND JUL 19 GER BREITENBACH BERG-HERZBERG FESTIVAL JUL 26 POL OSTRÓDA STADION MIEJSKY SEP 06 POL INOWROCLAW INO ROCKFESTIVAL POSTER SEP 07 POL POZAN BLUE NOTE SEP 27 NL MIJDRECHT OCT 01 UK NORWICH THE WATERFRONT CLASSIC LEGENDS OF ROCK – with Wishbone Ash 7 The Groundhogs OCT 02 UK CHELTENHAM THE TOWN HALL OCT 03 UK COLNE THE MUNI OCT 04 UK BUXTON OPERA HOUSE OCT 05 WAL CARDIFF ST. DAVIDS HALL OCT 06 UK SOUTHEND PALACE THEATRE OCT 07 UK MANSFIELD PALACE THEATRE OCT 08 UK MONMOUTH BLAKE THEATRE OCT 10 UK BOLTON ALBERT HALLS OCT 11 UK CHRISTCHURCH REGENT CENTRE OCT 12 UK DUDLEY CONCERT HALL OCT 14 UK NORTHAMPTON ROYAL & DERNGATE OCT 15 UK SALISBURY CITY HALL OCT 16 UK HARLOW PLAYHOUSE OCT 17 UK WORTHING ASSEMBLY HALL OCT 18 UK HIGH WYCOMBE SWAN THEATRE OCT 19 UK KINGS LYNN COIN EXCHANGE OCT 24 UK HARROGATE ROYAL HALL OCT 25 UK HULL CITY HALL OCT 26 UK ST. ALBANS ALBAN ARENA OCT 27 UK IPSWICH REGENT THEATRE OCT 28 UK NOTTINGHAM ROYAL CONCERT HALL OCT 29 UK TUNBRIDGE WELLS ASSEMBLY HALL OCT 30 UK PORTSMITH GUILDHALL OCT 31 UK ISLE OF WIGHT WINTER GARDENS NOV 01 UK FOLKESTONE LEAS CLIFF HALL NOV 02 UK LONDON SHEPERDS BUSH EMPIRE NOV 04 GER DUCSAAL NOV 15 BEL HERZELE DE STEENHOVEN DEC 03 GER FREUDENBURG DUCSAAL DEC 04 SUI PRATTELN Z7 KONZERTFABRIK DEC 05 GER LEVERKUSEN DEC 06 GER WORPSWEDE MUSICHALL DEC 07 GER ESSEN ZECHE CARL 2009 JAN 16 NL AMSTELVEEN P60 JAN 25 NL BUNNIK DISCOTHEEK BROTHERS MAR 07 AUT GRAZ POSTGARAGE APR 16 UK WAVENDON THE STABLES APR 19 UK TRAVISTOCK WHARF APR 23 SCO GLASGOW THE FERRY APR 24 UK MANCHESTER ACADEMY 3 APR 25 UK MORECAMBE THE PLATFORM APR 26 UK SOUTHAMPTON THE BROOK APR 27 UK STRATFORD-UPON-AVON COX YARD APR 28 UK BILSTON ROBIN HOOD 2 MAY 01 POR GOUVEIA TEATRO CINE MAY 07 CZE TOPOLNÁ KS BUROVCE MAY 09 NL BUNDE AUW KERK MAY 21 POL BIALA PODLASKA AMFITHEATRE JUN 04 NL DOETINCHEM HART VAN DOETINCHEM JUN 06 SPA CÁDIZ BORNOS FESTIVAL LAGO – with Mezquita, Marujita JUN 26 POL DRAWSKO POMORSKLE PARK CHOPINA JUL 04 POL WYSOKIE MAZOWIECKLE STADION MIEJSKI JUL 11 POL SZCZYTNO PLAC JURANDA JUL 24 POL SLUPSK DOLINA CHARLOTTY JUL 25 POL OSTRÓDA NA MIESCIE GDZIES AUG 06 UK CAMBRIDGE HAGGIS FARM POLO CLUB AUG 15 POL POTASZNIA STADION MIEJSKI AUG 17 ENG SUTTON (or MILTON KEYNES) AUG 22 POL BIALA PODLASKA TERENY LOTNISKA SEP 16 CZE PRAGUE MUSIC CITY SEP 19 NOR OSLO PARKTEATRET SEP 29 UK NORWICH SEP 30 UK NORTHAMPTON ROYAL & DERGATE OCT 01 UK AYLESBURY CIVIC CENTRE OCT 02 UK BASINGSTOKE ANVIL ARTS OCT 03 UK CROYDON FAIRFIELD HALL OCT 04 UK LIVERPOOL PHILHRMONIC HALL OCT 05 UK SWINDON WYVERN THEATRE OCT 08 UK SOUTHEND PALACE THEATRE OCT 09 UK PETERBOROUGH THE CRESSET OCT 10 UK DARTFORD ORCHARD THEATRE OCT 11 UK CHESTERFIELD WINDING WHEEL OCT 12 UK CAMBRIDGE THE CORN EXCHANGE OCT 13 UK YEOVIL OCTAGON THEATRE OCT 15 UK TRORO HALL OF CORNWALL OCT 16 UK TUNBRIDGE WELLS ASSEMBLY THEATRE OCT 18 UK WARRINGTON PARR HALL OCT 19 UK PRESTON GUILD HALL OCT 21 UK LOWESTOFT MARINA THEATRE OCT 22 UK CHELTENHAM TOWN HALL OCT 23 UK WORTHING ASSEMBLY HALL OCT 24 UK NEWARK PALACE THEATRE OCT 25 UK SOUTHPORT SOUTHPORT THEATRE OCT 26 UK HIGH WYCOMBE SWAN THEATRE OCT 27 UK TELFORD OAKENGATES OCT 28 UK NEWCASTLE JOURNAL TIME OCT 29 WAL ABERYSTWYTH ARTS CENTRE OCT 30 UK FOLKESTONE LEAS CLIFF HALL OCT 31 UK BOURNEMOUTH PAVILION THEATRE NOV 01 UK ST. ALBANS ALBAN ARENA NOV 02 UK IPSWICH REGENT THEATRE NOV 03 UK EPSOM PLAYHOUSE NOV 04 UK MORECAMBE THE DOME NOV 05 UK BILSTON THE ROBIN 2 NOV 06 UK SALISBURY CITY HALL NOV 07 UK STEVENAGE ARTS & LEISURE CTR. NOV 08 UK BUXTON OPERA HOUSE NOV 12 NL TRONDHEIM BLAEST NOV 13 NL BERGEN GARAGE POSTER NOV 28 NL UDEN RAZZOO 2010 FEB 07 NL ANDIJK STICHTING JAZZ & POP FEB 18 SPA BARCELONA LUZ DE GAS FEB 20 NL ZIERIKZEE BROGUM FEB 24 BEL VERVIERS SPIRIT OF ‘66 FEB 25 NL LEEUWARDEN MUZIEKCENTRUMSCHAAF FEB 26 NL ZOETERMEER DE BOEDERIJ FEB 27 NL WEERT DE BOSUIL FEB 28 NL APELDOORN GIGANT MAR 04 BRL GOIAÑIA BOLSHOI MAR 05 BRL BELO HORIZONTE ESOPO MAR 06 BRL JUIZ DE FOR A CULTURAL BAR MAR 07 BRL PORTO ALEGRE TEATRO CIEE MAR 09 BRL SÃO PAULO CARIOCA CLUB APR 15 BEL LAARNE KASTEEL VAN LAARNE APR 23 NL UTRECHT CENTRAL STUDIOS GOUD VAN OUD MAY 20 POL BIALYSTOK JUL 22 UK LEAMINGTON SPA THE ASSEMBLY HIGH VOLTAGE FESTIVAL JUL 23 UK SHEFFIELD LEADMILL “ JUL 24 UK LONDON VICTORIA PARK “ JUL 30 ITA TRIESTE PIAZZA UNITÀ Summer Rock Festival with Steve Hackett & Patrizio Fariselli POSTER AUG 08 NL ELLECOM AUG 28 BEL VERVIERS SEP 04 UK Farnham WeyFest Music SEP 24 NL ZWOLLE HEDON SEP 25 NL EEFDE HET HART EEFDE SEP 30 UK Fletching TRADING BOUNDARIES OCT 01 UK Tavistock The Wharf OCT 02 UK Falmouth Princes Pavilion OCT 03 UK Poole Mr Kyps OCT 04 UK Wolverhampton ROBIN 2 OCT 05 UK Bristol THE TUNNELS OCT 06 UK Newcastle The Cluny OCT 07 UK Manchester Manchester Band On The Wall OCT 08 UK Holmfirth Picturedome OCT 09 UK Glasgow The Ferry OCT 10 UK Liverpool BABY BLUE OCT 11 UK Stratford Coxs yard OCT 12 UK Milton Keynes, THE STABLES OCT 13 UK Cardiff THE GLOBE OCT 14 UK Chislehurst BEAVERWOOD CLUB OCT 15 UK Southampton THE BROOK OCT 16 UK Bury St.Edmunds THE APEX OCT 17 UK Letchworth PLINSTON HALL OCT 18 UK London London Jazz Cafe NOV 17 UK Cuijck Schouwburg Cuijck NOV 18 UK Amstelveen P60 NOV 19 NL Parkstad Theater Limburg Kerkrade NOV 20 NL Vlissingen De Piek NOV 21 NL Doetinchem Amphion Theater NOV 23 NL Leiden Stadsgehoorzaal NOV 24 NL Hengelo Rabotheater NOV 26 NL Alphen Aan De Rijn Kasteel NOV 27 NL Drachten Iduna NOV 28 NL Dordrecht Bibelot NOV 30 NL Gouda Goudse Schouwburg DEC 03 NL Nijmegen Doornroosje 2011 JAN 27 NOR BODO JAZZ FESTIVAL JAN 28 NOR TRONDHEIM BLAEST JAN 29 NOR BERGEN MUSIKHUSET FEB 03 DK DEN KOGE TEATERBYGNINGE FEB 04 NOR DRAMMEN UNION SCENE FEB 05 NOR COLORLINE CLASSIC ROCK FESTIVAL FEB 09 DE Siegburg Kubana FEB 10 DE Reichenbach Bergkeller FEB 11 DE Leverkusen Jazz club Scala FEB 12 DE Hannover Bluesgarage FEB 17 NL Amersfoort Podiumdekelder FEB 19 NL Ulft Dru Fabriek FEB 25 NL Alkmaar PODIUMVICTORIE FEB 26 NL Hellendoorn LANTAARN MAY 06 NL Hilversum De Vorstin MAY 07 NL Hoofddorp Duicker MAY 08 NL Bergen op Zoom Gebouw-t MAY 19 NL Leeuwarden Muziekcentrum Schaaf MAY 20 NL Zoetermeer Boerderij MAY 21 NL Veghel www.oldiesbackonstage.nl JUN 17 GER Metzingen Hirschlems FESTIVAL SEP 03 UK Farnham Weyfest SEP 21 Leicester Musician UK SEP 22 Guildhall St Ives Festival + guests UK 01736 366077 SEP 23 Exeter Phoenix Arts + guests UK 01392 667080 OCT 21 Finnsnes Rocktober Norway OCT 25 Milton keynes The Stables UK OCT 26 Glasgow The Ferry UK OCT 27 Aberdeen Lemon Tree UK OCT 28 Edinburgh The Caves UK OCT 29 Clitheroe The Grand UK OCT 30 Leeds City Varieties UK NOV 01 Stratford upon Avon Cox’s Yard, The Bridge Foot, UK NOV 02 Southampton The Brooke UK NOV 03 Fletching Trading Boundaries UK SOLD OUT NOV 04 Newcastle The Cluny UK NOV 06 Wolverhampton Robin 2 UK NOV 08 Carlisle The Brickyard UK NOV 09 Swansea The Garage UK NOV 10 Cardiff The Factory UK NOV 11 Sutton Boom boom club UK SOLD OUT 2012 MAR 09 Belo Horizonte MG - ESOPO Brazil www.esopo.com.br MAR 10 Pouso Alegre MG - Teatro Municipal Brazil http://ticketbrasil.com.br/novos/ MAR 14 Rio De Janeiro Teatro Rival Brazil http://www.rivalpetrobras.com.br/ SOLD OUT MAR 15 Goiania Bolshoi Brazil www.bolshoipub.com.br/eventos/semana MAR 16 Votorantim Pedreira do Icatu Brazil MAR 17 Sao Paulo Carioca Club Brazil www.cariocaclub.com.br/events MAR 21 Buenos Aires Teatro Coliseo Argentina Tickets MAR 30 Sittard Fenix NL www.fenix.nl APR 07 Weert Bosuil NL www.debosuil.nl APR 11 Verviers Spirit of 66 BE www.spiritof66.be APR 15 Apeldoorn Gigant NL www.gigant.nl APR 20 Amersfoort Podium de Kelder NL www.podiumdekelder.nl APR 21 Antwerpen De Roma BE www.deroma.be APR 22 Venlo Perron 55 NL www.perron55.nl APR 29 Gouveia Art Rock Festival POR www.gaudela.net/gar/index-e.html MAY 05 Apeldoorn Bevrijdingsfestival NL www.bevrijdingsfestivalapeldoorn.nl/ FESTIVAL CANCELLED BEYOND THE BANDS CONTROL. MAY 18 Hannover-Iserhagen Bluesgarage Hannover DE www.bluesgarage-hannover.de MAY 19 Hengelo Bamfestival NL www.bamfestival.nl MAY 23 Leicester The Musician UK www.themusicianpub.co.uk MAY 24 York The Duchess UK http://theduchessyork.co.uk MAY 25 Sale Waterside Art Centre UK www.watersideartscentre.co.uk MAY 26 Farnham Maltings UK www.farnhammaltings.com MAY 27 Bristol Fleece UK www.thefleece.co.uk MAY 28 Gateshead The Sage UK http://thesagegateshead.org SOLD OUT MAY 30 Kinross Green Hotel UK www.green-hotel.com MAY 31 Glasgow The Ferry UK www.the-ferry.co.uk JUN 01 Holmfirth Picturedrome UK www.picturedrome.net JUN 02 St Helens The Citadel UK www.citadel.org.uk JUN 08 Drachten Iduna NL www.iduna.nu ( VERPLAATST CONCERT VAN 14 APRIL ) JUN 23 Crystal Palace Garden Party, UK Cancelled JUL 05 Tinte Zomerfeest Tinte NL www.tinte.nl AUG 03 Cambridge FESTIVAL UK WWW.CAMBRIDGEROCKFESTIVAL.CO.UK AUG 17 Clumberpark FESTIVAL UK www.clumberconcerts.com SEP 27 Reichenbach Bergkeller GER WWW.BERGKELLER-REICHENBACH.DE SEP 28 Palenberg Outbaix Music Club GER WWW.OUTBAIX.DE SEP 29 Leverkusen Scala GER WWW.SCALA-LEVERKUSEN.DE OCT 21 Almelo Cafe de Stam NL Focus X preview show OCT 26 Nieuwendijk Xinix NL Focus X preview show OCT 27 Lelystad Underground NL Focus X preview show NOV 08 Buxton Opera House UK Tickets NOV 09 Hessle Town Hall UK Tickets NOV 10 Glasgow The Ferry UK Website NOV 11 Hebden Bridge Trades Club UK Website SOLD OUT NOV 13 Wolverhampton Robin 2 UK Tickets NOV 14 Runcorn The Brindley UK Tickets NOV 15 Barnsley Birdwell UK Website NOV 16 Fletching Trading Boundaries UK Website SOLD OUT NOV 17 Tavistock The Wharf UK Website NOV 18 Sutton Boom Boom Club UK Tickets NOV 19 Milton Keynes The Stables UK Tickets NOV 20 Chislehurst Beaverwood Club UK Website NOV 28 BONN HARMONIE GER WWW.HARMONIE-BONN.DE NOV 29 BENSHEIM MUSIKTHEATER REX GER WWW.MUSIKTHEATER-REX.DE 2013 Jan 25 Skegness Rock & Blues Festival UK Jan 26 High Wycome Arts4Everyone UK Jan 27 Winchester The Railway UK Sold out Jan 29 Bromsgrove The Artrix UK Jan 30 London Islington Assembly UK Jan 31 Swansea The Garage UK Feb 01 Sevenoaks Stag Theatre UK Mar 09 Harderwijk Estrado http://www.estrado.nl/ APR 12 Haugesund Hovleriet Norway May 10 Fletching Trading Boundaries UK May 11 Meopham Nurstead Court UK May 24 Haarlem Patronaat NL Jun 08 Roermond Cultuurfabriek NL website Jul 12 Andijk Dijkpop Festival NL website Aug 13 Amsterdam Arena NL Sep 20 Uden De Pul NL Sep 21 Rotterdam Baroeg - Open air festival NL website Oct 05 Sheffield Green - Nr Fletching Sheffield Green - Nr Fletching Sheffield Green Trading Bounderies UK Oct 06 Gloucester Summer End Fest UK Oct 07 Sutton Sutton Boom Boom Club UK Oct 09 Bristol The Tunnels UK Oct 10 Chislehurst Beaverwood UK Oct 11 Tavistock The Wharf UK Oct 12 Falmouth Pavilion UK Oct 13 Hertford Corn Exchange UK Oct 14 Wolverhampton Robin 2 UK Oct 16 Norwich Open UK Oct 17 Southampton The Brook UK Oct 18 Leicester Y Theatre UK Oct 19 Wigan The Kaff UK Tickets Oct 22 Ayr Gaiety Theatre UK Oct 23 Edinburgh The Caves UK Oct 24 Glasgow The Ferry UK Oct 25 Newcastle The Cluny UK Oct 26 Carlisle Brickyard UK Oct 27 Reeth Buck Hotel Uk Oct 29 London Camden underworld UK 2014 25.01.14 Sneek Bolwerk NL 09.03.14 Heerhugowaard Cool theater NL 21.03.14 Pwliheli Hard Rock Hell Fest UK 22.03.14 Frome Cheese & Grain UK 05.04.14 Buenos Aires Tickets Argentina 06.04.14 Santiago Tickets Chile 09.04.14 Florianopolis John Bull Brazil 10.04.14 Curitiba John Bull Brazil 12.04.14 Pouso Alegre / MG Marques Plaza Hotel Brazil 15.04.14 Rio de Janeiro Teatro Rival Petrobras Brazil 16.04.14 Belo Horizonte SESC Palladium Brazil 17.04.14 Catanduva / SP SESC Brazil 18.04.14 Porto Alegre / RS Teatro CIEE Brazil 19.04.14 Sao Paulo / SP SESC Belenzinho - Brazil 05.05.14 Alkmaar Bevrijdingsfestival NL 07.05.14 Milton Keynes The Stables UK 09.05.14 Derby Flower Pot UK 10.05.14 Wimborne Tivoli Theatre UK 11.05.14 Fletching Trading Boundaries UK 25.07.14 Aänekoski Kietelejazz Festival FIN 27.07.14 Roosendaal Blommenkinders festival HOL 21.08.14 JUAREZ, CHIHUAHUA TEATRO VICTOR HUGO RASCON BANDA Mex 05.09.14 Varuna Varuno Festival IT 06.09.14 Texel Sarasani Festival www.sarasanifestivaltexel.nl NL 12.09.14 Helmond De Cacaofabriek www.lakeihelmond.nl NL 20.09.14 Oslo Cosmopolite NOR 27.09.14 Kampen Poppodium ‘t Ukien http://ukien.nl/ NL 04.10.14 Wemmel De Zandloper www.dezandloper.be BE 11.10.14 Leeuwarden Poppodium Romeijn www.poppodiumromein.nl NL 15.10.14 Rubigen Muhle Hunziken Tickets CH 16.10.14 Mannheim Alte Seilerei Tickets GER 17.10.14 Kircheim U Teck Bastion No presale yet GER 18.10.14 Freising Lindenkeller Tickets GER 19.10.14 Metzingen Hirsch Tickets via E-Mail: info@zbglems.de GER 21.10.14 Bremen Meisenfrei Tickets via E-Mail: karten@meisenfrei.de GER 22.10.14 Leverkusen Scala Tickets GER 23.10.14 Ansbach Kammerspiele Tickets GER 24.10.14 Dortmund Piano Tickets GER 31.10.14 Belfast Empire Music Hall NIR UK 01.11.14 Dublin The village IRE 07.11.14 Fletching Trading Boundaries UK - Sold Out ! 08.11.14 Kings Somborne Somborne Sessions - Tickets UK - Sold Out ! 12.11.14 Bromsgrove The Artrix UK 13.11.14 Eastney The Cellers UK - Sold Out ! 14.11.14 Tavistock Wharf UK 15.11.14 Penzance The Acorn UK 16.11.14 Wolverhampton Robin 2 UK 17.11.14 Reeth Buck Hotel UK 18.11.14 Newcastle The Cluny UK 19.11.14 Kinross Green Hotel UK 20.11.14 Glasgow The Ferry UK 21.11.14 Hull The Fruit UK 22.11.14 Sheffield Corporation UK 23.11.14 Liverpool Cavern Club UK 24.11.14 Swansea The Scene UK 25.11.14 York The Duchess UK - Cancelled for reasons beyond the band's control 26.11.14 Sale Waterside UK 27.11.14 Leamington Spa Assembly UK 28.11.14 Lowdham Village Hall UK 29.11.14 Devizes Long Street Blues UK 30.11.14 Ilminster Square & Compass UK 2015 January 29.01.15 Nordic House FARI February 08.02.15 Minehead Giants of Rock UK 14.02.15 Dordrecht Bibelot NL 21.02.15 Almere Poppodium/Meester NL 28.02.15 Norwich Blues Festival UK March 01.03.15 Doncaster Blues Festival UK 03.03.15 Sheffield City Hall UK (with Hawkwind) 04.03.15 Glasgow ABC UK (with Hawkwind) 05.03.15 Warrington Parr Hall UK (with Hawkwind) 06.03.15 Wolverhampton Wolfrun Hall UK (with Hawkwind) 07.03.15 London Shepherds Bush Empire UK (with Hawkwind) 15.03.15 Weert De Bosuil (afternoon show) NL 20.03.15 Sutton Boom Boom Club UK 21.03.15 Holmfirth Rock Splash UK 22.03.15 New Brighton Floral Pavillion UK 24.03.15 Chislehirst Beaverwood Club UK 25.03.15 Southampton The Brook UK 26.03.15 Cardiff The Globe UK 27.03.15 Leeds Brudenell Social Club UK 28.03.15 Wigan The Old Court Theatre UK April 04.04.15 Ulft DRU Cultuurfabriek NL 09.04.15 Tiel Agnietenhof Theater NL 10.04.15 Tilburg Roadburn Festival NL 18.04.15 Zierikzee Brogum NL 25.04.15 Purmerend P3 NL May 16.05.15 Zeist De Peppel NL 23.05.15 Raalte Ribs & Blues Fest NL 30.05.15 Alphen aan den Rijn Parktheatre NL June 12.06.15 Reykjavík Bæjarbió Hafnarfjördur ISL 13.06.15 Akureyri Græni Hatturinn ISL September 25.09.15 Apeldoorn Gigant NL 26.09.15 Rotterdam Holland Pop Festival NL - Cancelled for reasons beyond the band's control October 03.10.15 Drachten Iduna NL 10.10.15 Vlissingen De Piek NL 16.10.15 Fletching Trading Boundaries UK - SOLD OUT 17.10.15 Aldershot West End Centre UK - SOLD OUT 18.10.15 Ilminster Square & Compass UK 20.10.15 Milton Keynes The Stables UK 21.10.15 Hull The Fruit UK 22.10.15 Glasgow The Ferry UK 23.10.15 Manchester Band on the Wall UK 24.10.15 Kendal Brewery Arts UK 25.10.15 Wolverhampton Robin 2 UK 27.10.15 Bristol The Tunnels UK 28.10.15 Gateshead The Sage UK 29.10.15 Kinross Backstage at the Green Hotel UK 30.10.15 St Helen's The Citadel UK 31.10.15 Derby Flower Pot UK November 10.11.15 Esbjerg Tobakken DEN 12.11.15 Copenhagen Amager Bio DEN 13.11.15 Them Medborgerhuset DEN 14.11.15 Køge Teaterbygningen DEN December 11.12.15 Den Bosch W2 Poppodium NL 12.12.15 Amstelveen P60 NL 2016 February 26.02.16 Groesbeek Maddogs HOL March 18.03.16 Tavistock The Wharf UK 19.03.16 Gwynedd HRH Prog Festival UK 21.03.16 London Camden Underworld UK April 02.04.16 Zoetermeer Progdreams V De Boerderij HOL May 14.05.16 Sneek Het Bolwer HOL July 08.07.16 Padova Close to the Moon Progrock Festival - Piazzola sul Brenta IT - Cancelled for reasons beyond the band's control 16.07.16 Sankt Goarshausen Night of the Prog Festival XI - Loreley Amphitheater DE August 06.08.16 Faversham A New Day Festival UK 07.08.16 Cambridge Cambridge Rock Festival UK September 04.09.16 Kielce Rockuja Festival POL October 02.10.16 Schiedam Wennekerpand Theater aan de Schie Afternoon concert - showtime 15:00 hrs HOL 07.10.16 Fletching Trading Boundaries UK 08.10.16 Great Torrington The Plough Arts Centre UK 09.10.16 Wolverhampton Robin 2 UK 12.10.16 Glasgow The Ferry UK 13.10.16 Liverpool Epstein Theatre UK 14.10.16 Sale Waterside Arts Centre UK 15.10.16 Hartlepool The Studio UK 16.10.16 Kinross The Green Hotel UK 19.10.16 Bristol The Tunnels UK 20.10.16 Oswestry Lion Quays UK 21.10.16 Farncombe St John's Church UK 22.10.16 Devizes Long Street Blues UK 23.10.16 Shoreham Ropetackle Arts Centre UK 25.10.16 Swansea The Scene UK 26.10.16 Southampton The Brook UK 27.10.16 Chislehurst Beaverwood Club UK 28.10.16 Sutton Boom Boom Club UK 29.10.16 Wimborne Tivoli Theatre UK November 10.11.16 Dortmund Musiktheater Piano GER 11.11.16 Freising Lindenkeller GER 12.11.16 Freudenburg Ducsaal GER 13.11.16 Metzingen-Glems Glems Hirsch GER 18.11.16 Hilversum De Vorstin HOL 25.11.16 Hengelo Metropool HOL